Lost and Alone
by starstreaker33
Summary: A twenty-one year old girl ends up trapped with the world of Supernatural that was where she came from a TV show. Wanting to figure out what happened she is looking for answers. She soon discovers a secret that she never knew about. Will she find the answer and will she stay with the Winchesters an their angel? (Also Gabriel will be involved in a later chapter it will have rated M)
1. Chapter 1

I jumped over the back of the couch, almost landing on my cat. I was so excited because my favorite show, Supernatural, was on. I was totally obsessed with it, along with a certain angel. I mean Sam is cute, but Castiel is so gorgeous I would just die. I still remembered when the show first came on. I was only thirteen. When I turned sixteenth my parents bought me a devils trap necklace.

Aside from my parents, I also had a little sister named, Amir. While my mother was a surgeon, my dad was a stay at home dad. Out of my entire family, I was the only one that loved Supernatural. What would you expect of a girl from Wisconsin? Most people would think girls from Wisconsin are obnoxious. But I'm just your average girl trying to make a living. There is only one thing that keeps me from being completely normal: my family is dead.

(Flash back)

_It was my seventeenth birthday when I was going to the store to get some groceries for our cook out. It was only going to be me and my family. No cousins, Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents, just my mom, dad and sister. The horror only came when I came back and found the police, ambulance, and fire department at my house and my home was gone. I went into the wreckage and found my dads favorite hunting knife. I picked it up and held it close to my heart, because it was the only thing I had left of my family.  
_

(End flash back)

I was never the same after my parents and little sisters death. When I went back to school I got picked on a lot and never really had friends because my old friends abandoned me for the popular girls. I was known as the Orphan Girl Freak. My high school years were terrible, after high school I was thinking about going to Harvard, but I didn't make it

I was surprised I finally got into our community collage, but I still was an outcast. The only friends I made were two girls that were like me. They both lost their parents at a young age, they barely had any friends in high school, and they were like outcast. I thought I found a place where I belonged until the two girls died in a car accident several months later. I soon dropped out of collage, because I thought i was a walking death machine.

That soon left me to where I was right now. A lost and lonely girl with a cat named Lilith and dreams that she wanted to come true. Who knew that this night was going to be it.

I sat down crossed legged and watched as Dean was going up against a Jefferson Starship a creature he named himself. All of a sudden I felt this presence in the room causing chills to go up my back. Then Lilith started to hiss at something, then I finally turn around and find my self face to face with a Archangel I jump off the couch and grab my purse rushing into an alley way. I was terrified, then i felt the cold air surround me. I finally land on the ground hitting my head hard, I look up and see three familiar faces looking at me. I turn around to see if that Archangel was still following me and scream when I see it coming after me. I stand up and run at the three men and hid behind one in a trench coat.

Then the Archangel pulled out an angel blade (easy to recognize) and started to run towards us until one of the men laid his hand on a certain symbol I recognized. Next thing I knew I fainted in a man with blue eyes arms.

**I made it a rated M story but you won't see it until later chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally woke up, two men were hovering over me. I sat up gradually because my head was pounding and looked at the two.

"Why are you staring at me Assbutt?" I said because I didn't recognize they were Sam and Dean. Dean of course the 'sad romantic' in my theory replied, "Because you are so God damn gorgeous." I glared at him, after a minute, I finally got the nerve to slap the idiot across the head. Dean jumped back yelping in pain, Sam shook his head at his idiot brother and sat next to me.

"Hi I'm, Sam and that is my brother Dean. Do you have any idea why that, Archangel was after you last night?" Sam said. shook my head to reply, after a moment I felt someone touch my shoulder. Looking up, I met the most beautiful blue eyes I ever saw.

"Hello gorgeous!" I said. I smiled at, Castiel, who seemed a little scared at first. I stood up looked at Dean sternly in the eye, he glared at me for moment."OK, let more tell you this, I already know who you are. How because I'm from you are TV character, Sam well he used to have like special powers, Dean," I rolled my eyes at Dean, "your well your a pathetic bastard in my theory, also you went to hell and purgatory, and Castiel well I think you know what you are."

After a moment Dean walked up to me saying, "Gorgeous I think you hit your head, way to hard." He grabs me and kissed me. I melted in his grasp, who knew Dean was such a good kisser. I finally push him off of me and slap him hard across the face, soon I felt bad and kissed his cheek where I hit him. I want to get my purse to see what time it was, but before I could grab it something burst through the window.

I stood up shaky seeing Castiel going up against another angel, before Castiel could get his angel blade the other angel put a deep cut on his chest. That was when I lost it, I ran at the angel and pin him hard on the ground and punch him in the face saying, "Hey assbutt, you want your first kiss here!" then I leaned down and kissed the angel.

Once that was dealt with the angel fluttered away, I stood up and went over to Cass.

"I know you barely know me and also my name is Cassandra. Here let me help you." I whispered gently. I laid Castiel on his back on my lap, Sam came in with a rag and I took it from him thanking him. I took off Castiel's coat, jacket, and unbuttoned his shirt, I nearly cried when I saw the cut. I dabbed it gently cleaning away the blood, Cass winced as I touched to wound. He looked at me and smiled, I smiled back with a tear on the edge of my eye.

"Cassandra how did you know that was a Archangel last night?" Castiel asked. I smiled a small smile and pointed to the angel blade the other angel left behind replying, "Easy to tell." He laughed, but winced in pain. After a moment the wound was cleaned, then something happened. When I touched Castiel's chest it glowed and healed.

"What the hell just happened? I mean I knew you could heal yourself, but that kind of wound to heal like that?" I said astonished. Castiel sat up, I knew I was blushing like a fool cause I felt my cheeks heat up. Once he was sat up all the way he kissed my cheek.

_Thank you for reviewing and everything. I hope I did everything right not sure Lol. Anyways now you found out her name is Cassandra and there was some love going on with her and dean and her and Castiel. Review and everything. Also thank you JennyLynn2012 and cat-afterlife for the review and JennyLynn2012 for helping me with my first chapter. Till chapter 3 see ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

After the incident with the angel that tried to kill Cass, we were headed to Missouri to find out why girls my age were disappearing. I was in the back next to Castiel blushing like crazy, I noticed he kept on looking at me out of the corner of his eye which was making me blush even worse. Dean was driving and looking in the mirror staring at me and he asked, "Did it hurt when you fell for heaven?" I sighed and leaned forward and replied, "Yes, do you wanna know how it felt?" He smiled and nodded. Lucky for me Sam was looking out the window, I reached forward and grabbed something that caused Dean yelp. I leaned back and smiled as Dean was trying to take his mind off the pain that was inflicted on him.

Once we arrived to a town called Bloomsdale, Castiel looked at me and asked, "Cassandra, would you like to go get some things like clothing and other things young women like you need?" I smiled and nodded. Next thing I knew, I was at a mall with Sam and Castiel. After a moment Dean called and asked, "Where the fuck did you guys go?" Sam reluctantly answered that we were at the mall, Dean replied that he was going to check us in at a motel and meet us there.

Once we went in I headed to the closest JC- Pennys I could find. Castiel seemed like he was stuck to me with a leash, I went around to find some tanks and skinny jeans and once I got a dozen pairs of those I went to a section which was foreign to men. Castiel stayed outside of that area as I went in and grabbed six different sets of bras and underwear.

Once we left that store I was headed to the nearest Clarie's to get some jewelry. I got myself several pairs of earrings and a couple necklaces (even though I wasn't going to part with the devils trap necklace my parents gave me), after I left there we waited for Dean in the food court.

"Now that I'm settled I like to thank you for helping me." I said with a smile. Castiel smiled brightly at me, I could tell that he was also blushing and trying to hide it. Sam was right next to me while eating something with chilli, I was just it china food, and Castiel Italian. It seemed like ages until Dean finally dragged into the food court saying, "Never, and I mean NEVER go into a section of a mall filled with old ladies, fuck what the hell did she have in that thing, a rock." I laughed and asked Dean, "Are you alright?" then I noticed he had a bruise on his face close enough to his eye that got me worried. I stood up taking my drink and set it close to his eye. He looked at me a litte worried.

After Sam, Cass, Dean, and me finished we went to the motel. Castiel was going to stay the night with us to keep us company, I was growing nervous because I was one women with three men.

I was first to hop in the shower, once I got myself all cleaned up I dressed and crashed right on the bed. I was getting a little uncomfortable after a bit, that was when I realized I had someone in the bed with me. Shaking myself awake that somebody wrapped their arm around me, I turned over to my other side to find myself face to face with Crowly.

"Get the fuck off of me Hell King," I exclaimed. Hence Forth I woke up the three men and Crowly, I stood up when Crowly let go and fell straight into Castiel's arms. Dean and Sam both grabbed a weapon, Dean held his at Crowly's throat.

"You wanna to tell us why you were playing snuggle buddy with Cassandra a minute ago?" Sam asked harshly. Crowly laughed in reply, "She is sweet, generous, and gorgeous, most of all she is important." I was in tears because I was to scared, Castiel held me closer and sat me down on the bed next to mine.

Dean and Sam seemed to be going at it for hours until the Hell King fianally told us that the Leviethens were back and Dick Roman was once more leading them.

I looked at the three and said, "Wasn't Dick put back in purgatory?" Castiel nodded and stood up letting me go. Sam took Castiel's spot and sat next to me. I had enough of the silence so I broke it, "How could he be out of Purgatory? You guys closed the gate on him!"


	4. Chapter 4

Once Crowley left we were left alone once again, Dean was pacing around like crazy. Sam was looking up information once again, Castiel and me well we were just watching as the two were racking their brains trying to figure out how Dick and the Leviathans escaped from Purgatory.

It seemed hours I until two people burst through the door, I knew exactly who they were immediately. Lucifer and Micheal, the two then vanished, then they appeared next to me and Cass. Cass was there then he was gone, so was Lucifer and Micheal.

I looked at the Winchesters and they looked at me, all three of us knew Castiel was angel napped. I was the first to say anything after Castiel was captured. After a few minutes we all heard a flutter, when I looked beside me I met the most beautiful hazel eyes ever.

"I'm Gabriel the Archangel. Wow! That rhymed!" he said. I looked at Dean and Sam, they looked at me and we all said it at the same time, "What the hell are you doing here!?" Gabriel laughed and said, "I'm here because my little brother, Castiel was kidnapped by his two older brothers."

I looked at him and said, "Dude they just left a few minutes ago, how could you have found out that fast?" he looked at me and made a figure of a halo above his head so I nodded. A few moments passed and I felt something like needles going into my back, Gabriel looked at me in a strange way and said, "You haven't figured out yet." I looked at him questioningly and answered, "Figured out what?" He smiled and said, "Your an angel an archangel to be exact." I gave him my what face and he spoke again, "Your shirt is a lacy one is it not?" I nodded and he continues, " Then do you mind to lift you tank a little in the back?" I did as I was asked and felt pain when Gabriel plucked something. I looked and saw a feather in his hand.

Gabriel looked at me and said, "Here I need you to stand up, and you two need to step back." Dean and Sam both stepped back giving Gabriel and me a lot of room. He looked me kindly in the eyes as if to tell me to close them, so I did so and I could tell there was a bright light in the room cause it started to light up in my own. When I opened them I saw Gabriel's golden wings and then I looked at my own. They seemed huge enough to wrap me up and keep me warm inside, they were a lush dark brown with tanish gold on the tips. I looked at Sam and Dean who seemed a little perplexed and blushed like crazy.

After the entire incident with my wings we started to gather information on where they may have went with Cass, I was going to worried because he could be torched and raped by his two older brothers, but Gabriel assured me that he was going to be alright even though he knew deep down inside that he probably wasn't. I was getting bored so I got my Ipod and cord out of my purse and started to search random things until I came across a picture of Castiel and Lucifer, I screamed and dropped my Ipod and wrapped myself in my wings.

Sam picked it up and placed his hand on my wings trying to comfort me. I opened up a little back scared to death and said, "Look at that picture Sam. Its Castiel and Lucifer and... I ..." I got upset and buried myself in my wings again, Gabriel sat down next to me and wrapped his golden wings around me. Gabriel petted my wings making me reopen them revealing my tear stained face. I looked into his hazel eyes and immediately put myself in his arms as soon as he offered. I cried into his shoulder, I knew Castiel was hurt in so many ways it really hurt me.

Sam started to retrace where the picture came from and once he said Washington I let up and took Gabriel's hand and flew off with him, Sam, and Dean. Once we arrived I had a plan, but there was a small problem. I needed an angel blade, I looked at Gabriel and pushed him against the wall and kissed him slipping my hand into his jacket. I pulled out the blade and smiled, then Dean was totally astonished that he said to Sam, "So, she can pull a move like that on other guys, but not me or you." Gabriel apparently thought that I was such a good kisser that he came back for more immediately.

I let go and showed him his angel blade and gave it back, because I came up with a better plan. I told the boys and went in by myself. Once I entered I ran right into Micheal, scared I flew up to the nearest beam on the ceiling. Soon Lucifer followed, he shouted up, "I see you found out about those lush dark brown wings! They suit you!" I rolled my eyes and flew down in front of the two seeing Cass in a corner scared out of his wits, I was now pissed off that I yelled at the two, "YOU DID THAT TO YOUR LITTLE BROTHER! WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

The two looked at me as if I was crazy, they laughed until they noticed my wings ruffle. I soon got my game face on and I grabbed Lucifer and said, "Hey Lucy I'm here to love you!" I kissed him deeply and reached up his shirt grabbing his shoulders and jumping on him. It felt so gross, but it was part of the plan so I technically didn't have a choice. Lucifer wings started to show and they were a tiny bit larger then mine and were white it little spots of red or pink on them. Soon Micheal joined the fun and grabbed me and set me on the ground, I started to think to myself_ Boy I feel like a slut_ I looked into both the blue and green eyes before me and screamed, it was the signal.

I grabbed Lucifer's weapon and stabbed it into him, I then felt pain in my side as I twisted the blade in Lucifer's stomach. He fell dead as Micheal disappeared, I laid there in pain as Dean and Sam helped Castiel up. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't so I called for Gabriel. When he came over he knelt next to me he touched my wound and healed it.

**I hope you like this chapter and I changed the prologue thing. Any ways till next chapter bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Once Gabriel lifted me into his arms he teleported us back to Missouri, it took me a bit to realize how close Gabriel was holding me. I could hear his heart beating gently, he laid me on the bed gently trying not to hurt me. He sits on the bed next to me and looks at my wound. All of a sudden a bright light shines in the room, then a girl with silver and gold wings that we a lot smaller then mine and Gabriel, she had red brown hair, her eyes were pure sapphire blue.

"Samantha!? What are you doing here?" Gabriel said. I looked at him, then at the other. The girl walks over to Gabriel and tries to go for his face until it jump in front of him hiding him behind my wings, she looks at me and says in a strong voice, "Out of my way Cassandra." I stood my ground making her ever more mad she yelled, "NOW!" I still stood strong not letting her pass, she tried to go around the bed and get to him, but I beat her by spinning around and wrapping Gabriel in the protection of my wings. I felt him nuzzle against them making me giggle a bit, the girl named Samantha punched my wings so hard that it was by far painful.

"Hey watch it their sensitive! I don't know what you have against Gabriel, but whatever it is get over it and fast!" I said harshly. She glared at me and replied, "No! I knew you two were kissing and you best leave him alone before you get me his girlfriend on your little ass bitch!" I was now pissed so badly that Dean came behind me and tried to make me unwrap my wings around Gabriel, and of course it didn't work.

I lifted my wings and fluttered next to Samantha and said, "At least I have an ass...bitch!" I usually wasn't one to swear that much, Gabriel stood up and wrapped himself around me in the most loving way ever kissing my wings. That un-caged the lion inside Samantha, she came right at me until she noticed my necklace.

"Your a prodigy." I looked at her like she was crazy, then I said, "What did you just say?" she pointed to my necklace which was my Devil's trap necklace and said once again, "Your a prodigy!" I looked at Gabriel who was still kissing my wings and asked him why she said I was a prodigy. He replied, "Because of your story." I looked at him strange and replied, "Story?" he sat me down and took me back to my past.

"Before you were born to your parents, you were an angel. You were always teased by Micheal, Lucifer, Balthazar, Uriel, Raphael, every angel except two... me and Castiel. Even though you weren't family Cass and me protected you. Years later Cass and my father asked you to go to earth and grow up as an infant into a beautiful women today. I never wanted you to go because...because...I loved you so much. When you were set to the earth our father erased your memory so you forget that you were an angel and grow up to be normal. Well that didn't turn out so great as you noticed. Lucifer and Raphael killed everyone that got close to you, your parents, friends, they also made everyone hate you while you were at collage and in high school. That angel the night you came into Sam and Deans dimension was Uriel. He was trying to get you to notice who you were, but didn't succeed. Cassandra you are an important archangel, your a prodigy that we lost for a long time. Until now." he said.

I was in tears by the time he said he loved me, I didn't know why everyone died, but now I knew. He opened his arms up to me, so I gladly fell right into them and cried into his shoulder saying, "I love you to! I love you and Cass, Dean, Sam how could I have been so foolish to take that offer and lose you and Cass? How Gabriel?" He rubbed my back trying to comfort me as best as he could. He laid his head on my shoulder and whispered that everything was alright.

It seemed like I cried for hours, Samantha broke up with Gabriel because he said he loved me. Dean, Sam, and Castiel who was healed all left leaving me and Gabriel together. Once I was done I let go of Gabriel I looked away. I felt so ashamed of being with him and leaving him alone in heaven, I felt so bad for forgetting the angel that held me tight whenever I was teased. He pulled my face up to his looking into my eye, I looked away again still hiding the fact that I was too embarrassed to even see him.

He pulled close in his wings that I felt so warm and safe, Castiel, Sam, and Dean finally returned after an hour. They looked at Gabriel and me cuddled together on the bed in each others arms talking.

**Yep she learns how she is an angel and learns about why she forgot heaven and her being an angel and why her family and friends were killed and how everyone turned against her. I hope you like the story so far review please. Till next chapter see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next day when Gabriel told me how we met.

_It sun was out it was heaven of course so it would always be bright, but it was gloomy for a young angel with dark brown wings with a light tan on her tips. It was seventh time she was teased for her Inge because they were to big for her body. It seemed hours she cried, until another with golden wings fell in the same meadow. His hair was brilliant along with his smile. He looked over and saw the small bundle of feathers. Soft whimpers were heard from inside, he walked over and place his hand on the soft feathers causing them to shift revealing a girl with a red face who was so upset_

_"What is wrong sweety?" He asked gently, she sniffled and replied, "Lucifer, Balthazar, Uriel, Micheal, and Raphael were teasing me about my wings because there to big for me and I'm an Archangel." The man looked at her and wrapped her in a hug. _

_"What is you name beautiful archangel?" He asked. She wiped her tear away and replied, "Cassandra I'm fifteen. What is yours?" He looked at her and replied, "I am Gabriel."_

I thought hard about the first time we met, that was when I remembered everything.

A week passed and we were on our way to Iowa to find out why young 7 year old girls were missing.

Dean seemed a little pissed when Gabriel came along, but who can blame him Gabriel was starting to win me over. Cass on the other hand seemed quiet, I mean I wouldn't blame him since he was raped by his brothers. Sam well he was his normal self.

Upon our arrival Dean got us separate rooms, I was in a room across the hall, Gabriel was next door to me, Cass was with Sam and Dean across the way from me. What they didn't know was Gabriel's and my room was connected.

That night when I was for sure Dean, Sam, and Cass if Cass even slept were asleep, I slipped into Gabriel's room not expecting him to be absolutely naked. He looked at me and covered his body up frantically, but I would have to admit he was sexy.

"Whoa your are hot!" I said, he looked at me and smiled a very mischievous smile. Once he looked me over he asked, "You wanna taste of it?" I looked at him as if he was a loon, but he was serious so a gave him the notion that he better show me how much he wants me.

"Oh come on Cassandra I'm a virgin I need that special something!" He replied. I shrugged my shoulders in an so am I way, he probably knew that didn't work as well as he planned so he got up and pinned me to the wall.

"OK you wanna play hard to get I'll play along." he said smoothly. I look at him as if he were crazy, this so reminded me of Angel Beats were Henata tried to get Yui off his trail.

"Gabriel who said I was playing a game!" I replied. He smirked at me and kissed my neck making me growl in a loving way. I rubbed my hands against his bare back as he pushed me up the wall. He bite down on my neck making me shove him off of me and onto the bed. I pounced onto of him making him squeal, I just smirked and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Once I let go I noticed his wings started to show making me smile because they were a beautiful gold. I let my wings loose and wrapped them around us. Gabriel was astonished by this because my wings started to glow, I sat up and removed my shirt and bra then I removed my pants and underwear.

I leaned down and kissed his neck up and down making him moan. Sitting up I sat on his stomach laughing. Next thing I knew he flipped me on my back making me growl. He laughed and kissed me up and down. Until a knock came on the door.

My smile faded and I jumped up and ran over to my room.

**_I am sooooooooo sorry it took me this long to get this chapter up thank you for your patience hope you like it. Review? _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes I know it's been a while since I have worked on this, but please be patient school is starting up and I have lost total track of time. I noticed I have been getting very little reviews :( I hope to receive some soon! IF you have any ideas please inform me so I may be able to use them for this story. THANK YOU! 3**

The next morning came faster then expected and I woke up to find the Winchesters as well as Gabriel and Cas in my room.

Pulling my blanket up to my chest I started to throw pillows at them.

"WHAT RIGHT DOES IT GIVE YOU TO JUST COME IN HERE YOU PERVS!?" I yelled. Dean started to laugh as I tried my best to get him out and trying to keep my blanket up. Finally I stood up and wrapped my blanket around me ,because I ran out of things to throw including my high heels and flip flops and, walked straight up to them and shoved them all out telling them to go back to there rooms.

After a few minutes Gabriel popped in when I was half way decent and wrapped his arms around me.

"Gabe you know if the others find out this, our relationship will be over before you could even let out the word but." I say leaning into his embrace.

"I know but I didn't get my proper goodbye kiss last night." he said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Your pathetic, but it's so adorable." I say turning around kissing his cheek.

Gabriel smiled and helped me get into the rest of my clothes and put my devils trap necklace on my neck. I put in so dangle crystal earrings with him sitting on the bed watching my every move.

"You know it's a bit disturbing that you watch my every move." I say. Gabriel laughed and flashed back into his room.

Opening the door to my room I walk out and before I could knock on the door I ended up accidentally flashing myself in seeing Sam and Dean fricken shirtless. Covering my eyes I let out a nervous squeak. Castiel who had seem to get a lot better after the incident placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

I felt a his pair of wings encase me inside as he motioned me to a chair. Sitting down he finally removed them and I looked to see both Sam and Dean wearing shirts again.

"OK what was the reason... HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I started to talk until Gabriel popped in sitting cross legged in front of me like a puppy would when it was in trouble.

Dean smirked until I gave him the death glare, "Any ways as I was saying what was the reason you came in on a half naked girl while she is sleep that was so fucking important that it couldn't wait until she was awake?!" I asked angered.

"Well you found out what was causing all these disappearances and it turns out we are hunting is a Dragon. They seem to be taking these girls and distributing them to the Leviathans as Test subjects for something really big. And it is more important them reopening Purgatory." Sam explained.

"OK well we need to find the lair for the dragons..."I started until I realized they were all staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask.

"Well your short enough to pass off as a seven year old girl." Dean said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I am 5'4' and 1/2 and you want me to pretend to be seven!" I nearly yelled.

"Pretty much." Dean said.

"Can't dragons tell the difference between a Archangel and a normal human girl?" I ask.

"No, they don't have the ability of the Levi." Castiel pointed out.

I grumble under my breath and weighed my idea out. Turned out either way I would still have to be seven years old.

"Fine, but I swear if you put a single ribbon in my hair I will curse you back to they day you were all born!" I declared.

After about three hours I looked like a seven year old girl which made me uncomfortable. I glared at Dean as he started to back up because it was getting dark and he wanted me to be alone in the playground waiting for the Dragon to attack. I had the sword of Excalibur by my side and waited.

I looked back at the bush the others were hiding behind and all of a sudden heard a loud roar above me.

Sam and Dean jump out and try to distract the thing as I went for the sword. I cut the things arm off making it powerless.

"Where is you hide out?" I ask with my hands glowing bright.

"Your an angel. Why should I tell you?" it asked.

"Archangel to be exact and if you don't you will get your face burned to a boil and I won't be happy to waste just a little fire on you." I threat.

"Alright! Alright... our hide out is at the old milk factory, but Micheal your little Archangel friend is there watching over the girls." he said. I nodded and gave Sam the sword letting him run the dragon threw.

"I knew that he would betray our father soon." Gabriel hissed.

"Gabe calm down it isn't going to help matters." I say laying a gentle hand on his shoulder trying not to make it noticeable that it was caring and loving.

Going quickly to an area where I could change back into my normal clothes and then we drove to the factory.

Once out of the car I brought out my wings and fluttered them just a bit, "Alright we can't just go in there because we have Micheal and possibly another Dragon to face. It will also be impossible to just sneak in there because of Micheal being an Archangel." I say.

"So what do you think we should do miss know-it-all?" Dean mocked.

I growl out of frustration and remove an angel blade that I snatched from Lucifer.

"Only Cas, Gabe, and I can go in there for now and when you receive the signal you can follow." I say. Dean put his hands up because I had the blade pointed right at him. I roll my eyes and fly into the building to actually find Micheal and Lucifer.

"Oh isn't it our little pet Micheal." Lucifer mocked. Castiel started to shrink back away from us until I caught him by the wrist and told everything was going to be alright.

"Oh and Gabriel's little Princess cares all about him." came a different voice. I turn around to see a black man with black wings with green at the tips. Gabriel's wings started to stand on end making me realize that this must be Raphael.

"Gabriel calm down!" I said. Gabriel's wings smoothed back down and he tried to cover Cass and me instantly.

"Get away you three they did nothing to you." said another voice.

"Balthazar what are you doing here?" Gabriel called.

"Same reason why we are all here." said another voice that sounded female. Gabriel loosened his wings and brought them back behind him.

I saw about three different angels around us and they were all holding angel blades.

"You found her?!" the one I guess was Balthazar said.

"Yes, well actually Castiel found her." Gabriel called back.

"Oh can we stop with the sappy family reunion." Lucifer hissed.

A women about my age slipped behind him and attacked him. Micheal lunged at Gabriel until I stood in the way full force shoving Gabriel aside.

Micheal rammed right into my rib cage knocking the breath out of me.

"Oh looks like I caught a princess." he said. I spat in his face and tried to dive up, but as always my plan failed. I notice Sam and Dean come in out of the corner of my eye and growl in frustration.

"WILL SOMEONE GET HIM OFF OF ME!?" I yell. As though right on scheduled Samantha dove right in Micheal. Sitting up as fast as I could I grabbed my angel blade and ran at Raphael.

Stabbing right in the back he let out a screech and ,I removed my blade as he flew up. I back up and felt someone else touch my back with their own and turn to see Gabriel and me back to back.

"Well this is fascinating." he says before Raphael who didn't die lunges for him.

"HEY RAPH I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!" I yell. Turning to me he lunges to me until I lean back into the crab walk.

"Well it looks like all those years in cheer leading has just payed off. To bad Color guard isn't." I say astonished. I turn when I hear Gabriel laugh which sounded so cute, sitting back up I noticed Raphael, Lucifer, as well as Micheal and a few other angels have vanished.

I couldn't help, but fall on my knees and fall backwards on the cold floor.

**Hope you like. Review?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm starting to get a little bored with my OC's POV so I'm going to add in the others POV. Any who on with the story.**

Gabriel's POV

I watch as Cassandra suddenly fainted, running up the unconscious girl I noticed she was pierced in her right side again. Lifting her gently I turn to see Amelia watching me.

"How long have you known?" she asked.

"For a few days why?" I replied.

"Because Daniel said that once you found her your were to bring her straight back to heaven. You disobeyed orders."

"I didn't bring her back because of delays and she isn't ready to return."

"Gabriel you know what happens when you disobey Daniel's order right?" Balthazar asked.

"Yes, I know the consequences, but she isn't ready for the return. She just found out the day before yesterday who she really was and why her life was misery." I snarl.

"Gabriel you must bring her back with us." Samantha said.

"No! She will not return and that is final! Daniel my have all of you wrapped around his pinky finger, but he doesn't have me! She will not return until she is ready and that is the last straw now leave!" I yell in my actual voice.

Everyone finally left the warehouse leaving Dean, Sam, Cas, and Cassandra and myself alone.

"Brother I know it's hard to except the fact Daniel has full run of heaven since Father had disappeared, and I agree he has no right to tell you what to do, but I agree I think she must return to heaven." Castiel said.

"Little brother she is injured we must return to the motel so we can get her healed." I say out of frustration.

Castiel's POV

I knew there was no way of convincing Gabriel to let her return to Heaven so I just dropped the subject. Looking down at the girl who was laid across my lap and Gabriel's I noticed she had a deep gash in her side.

"Dean, Sam, Gabriel and I are going to take her to the motel meet you there." I say before flying off with Gabriel and Cassandra.

Arriving I laid the girl on her bed and slip her shirt up slightly revealing her stomach and side. He entire lower part was covered in blood, I touched the wound and accidentally made her scream out.

"Shit Cas!" Gabriel said to me. I glare at him noticing her opening her eyes slightly in pain.

"Cas? Gabriel?" she whispered.

I nod as she looked to me and once her eyes laid on my brother she reached up a weak hand as he leaned closer, I noticed he had a tear in his eye. It was unlike my brother to care like this until I realized I had a strange feeling in my heart as if it had shattered.

I cleared my throat and looked to my brother and flew off.

Cassandra's POV

"What happened?" I asked. Gabriel smiled and laid down gently next to me.

"Well Micheal, Lucy, and Raphael tried to kill us until a few other angels came along and help us kick their asses." he said. I laugh weakly and look to my side and see I am covered in blood.

"I need a shower." I say getting up until Gabriel pulled me down into a passionate kiss, it startled me for a moment until I just melted into the kiss. Gabriel released my lips when a knock came and I jumped up and got a little dizzy falling back into Gabriel's arms.

"Easy there kiddo." he said.

"I may be young, but I ain't no kid Gabe." I say.

Getting up and leaning against Gabriel for support we go to the door to find Dean and Sam standing behind it.

"Hey you look a little better." Sam says. I nod and look at Dean who is looking down at his feet not bothering to look at me.

Dean's POV

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I never felt this way towards a girl like this, after a moment I look up into the icy blue eyes and see Cassandra smiling warmly at me.

"Good to see your better." I say with a small smile. Cassandra laughed weakly at the small weak like smile of mine.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing Dean your just to cute to be mad at." she said leaning back against the Trickster.

"Ah um Gabriel when your done assisting her we need to talk to you." I say loosing my smile quickly.

"OK whatever." he says shrugging his shoulders before walking in and shutting the door on Sam and me.

Sam's POV

"What is it Dean?" I ask my brother.

"Nothing Sam let's just get packed up and get ready to go." he says in a stern tone.

"Dean no, we aren't going back in there to pack until you tell me what is going on." I say.

"Fine! I think I'm in love with Cassandra alright." he whispered.

"I knew it!" I say in a cheerful tone.

"Shut it or I'll rip your dick off and shove it were the sun don't shine." he threats before walking into our room.

Cassandra's POV 

I smile as Gabriel helps me undress so I can take a shower.

"You know, you don't need to help?" I ask him before turning to kiss him.

"Yes, but... I feel like it." he said giving me a long kiss.

"Alright, but fair warning I do sing in the shower." I say with a giggle.

He laughed with me and took off his shirt and pants keeping his shorts on covering his private.

"Oh come on you see me naked and I saw you naked last night!" I say scolding. Gabriel laughed and took off his boxers.

"That's better." I say giving him a light punch on the shoulder before hopping in the shower.

"Come on lazy rear." I say before pulling him in turning cold water on him.

"COLD!COLD!" he yelled dancing around in circles.

I couldn't help. but laugh at him soon the water started to warm up and he let out a relief sigh.

**Hope you like the change so far any who...Review please?**


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel's POV  
After the nice long shower I went over to Moose and Dick's room to see what they wanted.

"Hello kids." I say flashing myself in there.

"Hey Gabe, listen Dean out getting drunk as usual so he wanted me to relay these exact words to you 'Leave now'." Sam said.

"OK listen here Moose I can't leave because I need to retrain Cassandra so she can control her powers better." I said.

"Why can't you just take her to heaven to do all of that?"

"Because, if I do so Daniel will use her for things she isn't meant to do such as take over Heaven and the universe. Sam she is meant to help out Earth, Heaven, and Hell, she is the reason the Leviathans have returned. I can't just return her to Heaven without the proper way to use her powers. She is a prodigy that was lost because our Father had cast her down to grow up into the women she is now and return home when she has fulfilled the Prophecy." I reply.

Sam's expressions change from confused and frustration looking back at me he asked, "Does she know about this if not when will you and Cas tell her?"

"When the moment is right and the truth is foretold." I reply with a heavy sigh.

Castiel popped in at the exact moment and looked at me then at Sam.

"Something has happened to Cassandra and you need to come and see. I think it's Demon involved." he said. I flash into her room and see her leaning over with her hands clasp over her stomach.

"Cassandra!" I yell out. She looked at me with her dark brown hair in her face and her ice blue eyes sparkling with tears. Running up to her I lay her on her back and lay my hand on her stomach. My eyes widen in confusion and pure anger as I felt movement.

Castiel and Sam both come in and notice that I was pissed off.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"A demon has created a soul inside of her. When this happens to an angel it usually just gives them a tingling sensation, but when it's an Archangel it causes extreme pain that it feels like there insides are being torn out. She is experiencing this pain right now it will only be a moment." I say before using my Grace to heal her.

She took a deep breath and leaned up when I offered her a hug. Lunging into my embrace I felt tears stain my skin through my shirt. Rubbing her back gently I had a lump in the back of my throat, I closed my eyes to prevent any sign of tears.

_The next day_

Cassandra's POV  


I awoke in Gabriel's arms the next morning and saw Sam and Cas in my room, '**_Must of passed_ _out in his arms oh well_**' I thought. I sit up slightly trying not to wake Gabriel who is trying to snuggle closer to me and get up. Stretching my arms I got a good prank in mind. Taking out my Mp3 player I put earplug into Sam's ears and find the loudest song I had and turned the volume way up and played it.

Sam awoke yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT RUCKUS DEAN! YOUR GOING TO MAKE MY EARS SPLIT OPEN!" I pull the earplugs and die laughing. Sam didn't seem impressed as well as Gabriel and Cas. Until Gabriel realized what I did he started to laugh at Sam who still didn't look happy.

I stand on my tip toes because he was taller then I was and kissed him gingerly on the cheek.

"Your funny when you get pranked." I say. After a moment something hit me.

**_I'm in a dark room and I see Lucifer and Micheal. I turn to see Gabriel lung at them and try to kill Lucifer. Until he gets stabbed in the chest.  
_**

**_"NO! GABRIEL!" I yell. Running up to the fallen archangel tears stream down my face. _**

**_"No, you can't die please Gabriel. PLEASE!" I beg. I turn to see Lucifer chuckle darkly before he flies off._**

I felt tears streaming down my face as I fall to my knees breathless. I turn to Gabriel and when I see his worried expression I fly off.

Landing softly on the ground in the woods is curl up and wrap my wings around my body and start to cry.

Gabriel's POV

Seeing Cassandra fly off like that got me worried so I release all three sets of my wings and fly off to find her.

Landing lightly I fold one pair of my wings behind me and flare out in a protective way one of my pairs and a worried way with the other.

Seeing a girl with her wings wrapped around her body with a tint of Gold and Silver that was trying to come in which was normal since she was a very special archangel. I kneel down and unwrap the barrier that cut me off from seeing her face. Cassandra looked at me with a tear stained face and lunges wrapping her arms around me crying hard making her cough.

Her second pair of wings flared around me causing me to close in on her I wrap my arms around the crying girl who was crying out, "You can't die." over and over again.

I heard about three different pairs of wings land around us, I pull Cassandra closer encasing her in my golden wings.

"Gabriel hand the girl over." I hear the voice of Daniel call.

"No, Daniel she is safe with me and she will not return until she is ready." I yell out. I feel Cassandra pull herself closer to me. I stand up and picked her up in the process.

Seeing Daniel, Amelia, and Samantha around us I hold Cassandra closer.

"You know what happens when you defy my orders Gabriel Gray?" he asked me.

"Yes, Daniel and what right does it give your to order around the son of God who is also higher ranking then you?" I yell.

"I don't the fact your holding on to the most powerful Archangel in existence and the fact I am second in command." he calls. Flaring all three pairs of my wings out revealing Cassandra I set her down and flare out my golden wings protectively.

"You want her you have to go through me first!" I yell in my real voice. Cassandra's eyes widen in surprise when she heard what I really sounded like.

"Cassandra may be special, but she will not return to heaven with you there bossing innocent young angels around. She will stay with me once our father has either returned or what we all know about happens." I call out.

"Oh come on people I mean can't you tell he's in love with her." I hear Lucifer call out.

Snapping his fingers he transports us into a dark room. I use my grace to light the room and pull out my angel blade.

"What do you want Lucifer!?" I yell.

"I want her to be my bride." he replies.

"Your nuts!" Cassandra yelled.

All of a sudden Lucifer lungs at me knocking me down. Cassandra's eyes turned gold and silver at that very moment. Her wings turn the same color as her eyes with her dark brown and light tan feathers falling on the ground. Her risen off the ground, but not by wing she looked at Lucifer and called out, "To be damned in Hell only to be risen by the one Lucifer I cast you from the place." her voice was her actual voice. NOT the sweet twenty-one year old girl voice, but a much more angelic and smooth soothing voice.

He all of sudden vanishes with a snap.

Landing lightly on the ground Cassandra's eyes turn to there original ice blue, but her wings stayed Gold and silver and her hair wasn't a dark brown, but a light tan.

**I hope you like this chapter I think it was dramatic, but that's for you to tell me and decide. Review please?**


End file.
